Spotkanie z Brunetem
Chcę tylko powiedzieć (a raczej napisać), że nie znalazłem informacji o tym kimkolwiek ON jest. tak na początek Witam, Jestem Tomek Donaldson.Mam 15 lat, a mówię to by nie było potem niespójności. Nazwisko mam po amerykańskim ojcu, ale to nie w temacie. Zamierzam wam opowiedzieć historię, która mi się przydażyła. Możecie mi nie wierzyć, bądź jeśli wolicie wierzcie. moje spotkanie Witam, Jestem Tomek Donaldson.Mam 15 lat, a mówię to by nie było potem niespójności. Nazwisko mam po amerykańskim ojcu, ale to nie w temacie. Zamierzam wam opowiedzieć historię, która mi się przydażyła. Możecie mi nie wierzyć, bądź jeśli wolicie wierzcie. Siedziałem w domu i oglądałem telewizję. Rodziców nie było w domu, gdyż wyjechali do Warszawy na jakieś spotkanie firmowe organizowane w celu ulepszenia systemu usług firmy. Mieli wrócić za mniej więcej trzy dni. Była siedemnasta z minutami. Mieszkamy na parterze, więc czasami przyjaciele przychodzą do mnie przez balkon. Gdy w telewizji nie było już nic ciekawego do oglądania to wyłączyłem telewizję i dlatego, że mój 3DS się ładował postanowiłem wyjść na balkon i rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Poza boiskiem złożonym z płotu i dwóch tanich bramek bez siatki, były tam garaże i bloki. Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo, ale póżniej zobaczyłem jak ktoś przebiega między garażami zatrzymując się na każdym po kolei, przez co jego ruch nie był jednolity. Czułem się obserwowany. Gdy tak wypatrywałem cieni kilka metrów ode mnie, w domu zadzwonił telefon. Wróciłem z balkonu zamykając drzwi za sobą. Odebrałem telefon. To był Rafał, mój przyjaciel. Powiedział, że Jutro przyjdzie do mnie, by spisać lekcje. Nie było go wczoraj w szkole, więc musiał spisać piątkowe lekcje. Gdy odłożyłem słuchawkę obejrzałem się i z zaskoczenia odsunąłem się o krok. Zauważyłem mojego innego przyjaciela na balkonie. To Grzesiek, lubiący chwalić się mi skałami, które znalazł. Miał ze sobą tylko dolomit, gabro i jego ulubiony gnejs. Oczywiście dość często rozmawialiśmy o geologii i wogle o skałach.Oczywiście ja wiem nieco więcej o skałach i minerałach. Wpuściłem go do domu bez chwili namysłu. Zamknąłem balkon jak tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia. Po jakiejś godzinie, lub krótszym czasie w kuchni zgasło światło, które miało być włączone, żeby komary nie trzymały się mojego pokoju. Weszłem do kuchni, by zapalić światło. Były tam tylko trzy komary, które wybiłem. Spojrzałem na zegarek, a na nim była godzina 18:47. Grzesiek musiał zaraz iść do domu. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem jak gra nożem mojego taty w "Nie Traf W Palce". Po prostu powiedziałem mu, że ma odłożyć nóż na miejsce i iść, bo zaraz dziewiętnasta. Zrobił jak mu kazałem. Po kilku minutach od wyjścia grześka na balkonie zuważyłem osobę w masce. Podskoczyłem ze strachu, a potem pomyślałem, że Grzesiek robi sobie żarty. Maska ta była biała miała rysę przechodzącą przez dziurę na prawe oko i wgłębienie na lewym policzku jakby ktoś je wypalił na białym plastiku. Powiedziałem "zdejmuj maskę, wiem, że to ty Grzesiek". Po chwili zauważyłem, że jest zbyt niski, by to był on. Może to Rafał, gdyż Rafał jest bardzo niski. Ale wciąż coś było nie tak. Rafał jest bardzo poważny i nigdy by niczego takiego nie zrobił. Usłyszałem dzwonek do mieszkania. Odwróciłem się, spojrzałem przez wizjer i nikogo tam nie było. Wróciłem do salonu, by wpatrywać się w tą osobę. Nie było już tej postaci na balkonie. Były tam dwie puszki farby, obie zamknięte. Podeszłem, by się przyjżeć. Był to błąd. Gdy tylko się wystarczająco zbliżyłem on na mnie wyskoczył wybijając szybę od drzwi na balkon. Spadła mu maska, która poleciała pod stolik kawowy. Ten brunet siedział na moim brzuchu. Bałem się że zaraz mnie zadźga swoim scyzorykowym nożem, który trzymał w prawej ręce. Miał chyba dwanaście lub trzynaście lat, jasną cerę i oczy naokoło wymazane tuszem lub zmywalnym markerem. Miał na sobie ciemnozieloną bluzę, ciemne rękawiczki i dresowe spodnie. Robił niezwykle dziwną minę, która zprowadzała niepokój. Uśmiechał się trzymając środkową część warg blisko siebie, a boczne części otwarte. Miał oczy szeroko otwarte. Zauważył, że się mu nieco przyglądam. Tylko to mnie uratowało. To co się potem zdażyło było najbardziej nieoczekiwaną i dziwną rzeczą w moim życiu. Zaczął do mnie mówić. Przedstawił się. Powiedział, że mam się do niego zwracać Burnet. O przydomku ma jeszcze pomyśleć. Zapytałem się po co mi to mówi. Odpowiedział słowami: "jesteś TEN, co dostał szansę przeżyć i mówić innym o mnie". Ostatnia część zabrzmiała jak zadanie, które ma mi zapewnić przetrwanie u Burneta. Opowiadał mi o różnych rzeczach takich jak jego umiejętności programistyczne i zamiłowanie do skał. Gdy się wtrąciłem, że też lubię skały on na mnie warknął ( ale ma maniery :] ). Wtedy wpadłem na pomysł. Miałem telefon w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Trzymając smartphone za sobą włączyłem go. Nacisnąłem "połączenie alarmowe" będące na dole ekranu. Miałem wpisywać już numer 997, lecz mój palec palec poszedł zbyt wysoko i wpisałem 664. Potem głos "Błąd połączenia" zdradził mój plan. Przestraszyłem się nie na żarty. Zaczął mi grozić nożem nadal się uśmiechając Burnet dał mi drugą szansę jeśli zrobię mu zdjęcie telefonem. Wytłumaczyłem mu, że muszę wstać, aby zrobić zdjęcie. Zszedł ze mnie i odczułem ulgę po czym wstałem. Powiedziałem "Uwaga Flash" i żeby zamknął oczy. Przez chwilę na mnie dziwnie patrzył, lecz gdy się nieco przysunąłem oczy schowały się za powiekami. Wtem zacząłem robić kroki do tyłu i uciekłem, gdy tylko podłoga zaskrzypiała poraz drugi, bo najwyraźniej pierwszego nie usłyszał. Odrazu pobiegł za mną i gdy zamykałem drzwi nie pozwalał mi ich zakluczyć otwierając je z powrotem. W końcu mi się udało i zakluczyłem drzwi. Uciekłem do piwnicy wiedząc, że Burnet zaraz wyjdzie przez balkon. Minęło dużo czasu i Burnet się nie pokazywał. Miałem już wracać do mieszkania, gdy usłyszałem jak Burnet wykrzykuje:"Miałem od czasu do czasu dać szansę innym, ale już wiem że nie warto" oraz "Kup mi gaśnicę, a odkupisz grzechy". Jest nienormalny, ale według mnie to pewnie fan Jeffa the killera. Nagle powiedział:"Kończę tą grę" i odszedł. Miałem dzwonić na policję. Mojego telefonu, nie było. Wyszłem z piwnicy, a mój telefon był przyczepiony jakimś stalowym i zerdzewiałym kawałkiem pancerza. Była też karteczka na której było napisane"NIE PORÓWNUJ MNIE DO JEFFA, JEFF TO OSZUSTWO". No to widać, że Burnet go nie lubi, ale skąd wie co pomyślałem. Nie mogłem zasnąć tej nocy u siebie, przy zniszczonym oknie od drzwi balkonowych. Weszłem do domu, zobaczyłem dziurę po szybie zablokowaną kartonem przytwierdzonym do ramy. Na kartonie napisane było zieloną farbą "GO TO SLEEP", a na oknach kuchni fioletową farbą "YOU WILL LIE HERE". W kuchni były trzy kubki herbaty i napis na kartce "lubię herbatę, rozumiesz". Chciał bym to wszystko udokumentował i mu się udało. Poszłem do sąsiada na "nocowanie bez zapowiedzi" Następnego dnia, gdy Rafał do mnie przyszedł powiedziałem mu o wszystkim, gdyby nie dowody nie uwierzyłby w Burneta. Zadzwonił na policję i dostaliśmy ochronę na czas rozwiązania sprawy. Burnet nie pokazywał się więcej. Rodzice jakoś znieśli moją historię, ale jedno ich zaciekawiło. To, że miał 12-13 lat. Mnie natomiast zdziwiło jak taki zabójca może być łatwy do oszukania. I co z tymi farbami. Dni mijały spokojnie, noce były walką o sen z umysłem. W końcu po znalezieniu odpowiedniej szyby mogliśmy oderwać karton od drzwi pozbawionych szkła. Zmyliśmy także napis z okna używając spirytusu. Dziwne, że to zadziałało, ale nie jestem zbyt dobry z chemii, więc to raczej możliwe. Zawsze mógł użyć jakiejś mieszaniny barwników. Odrazu po wstawieniu szyby i oderwania mnie od grania w Pokemon Moon miałem wynieść śmieci i karton. Na kartonie był ciągle napis "GO TO SLEEP". Przed wyjściem z domu zgiąłem karton, by nie patrzyć na ten napis skradziony z creepypasty "Jeff The Killer". Gdy doszłem do śmietnika i zacząłem giąć karton by się zmieścił zauważyłem napis w prawym dolnym rogu. Było tam niewyraźnie napisane "nie dam ci umrzeć SAMEMU". Gdyby nie zauważenie tego napisu zasnąłbym spokojnie tej nocy. Jednak było to dla mnie ostrzeżenie. Od tamtej pory jak chodziłem na dwór nosiłem ze sobą pałkę teleskopową. Po miesiącu od wtargnięcia do mojego domu policja zawiesiła działania, jako że nie Burnet nie pokazał się więcej w okolicy, w mieście i wogle w województwie. Wtedy straciliśmy ochronę policyjną. Myślę, że trochę się z tego wtedy ucieszyłem. Byliśmy narażeni i teraz to wszyscy, ale przynajmniej nie chodził wszędzie za nami pan Marian i pan Władysław. Jednak dostałem psychologa dzięki, któremu teraz piszę to wszystko z wielkim spokojem. Minęły chyba jeszcze dwa tygodnie on znowu mnie nawiedził. Burnet przyszedł do mnie, gdy rodzice znowu byli poza domem. Grzesiek znowu do mnie przyszedł. Gdy chwalił się ametystem, który znalazł na masywie śnieżnika. Wyszedł przed czternastą. I znowu na balkonie pojawił się Burnet. Przewidywałem, że tak się stanie po odwiedzinach Grześka. Zasunąłem rolety, żeby Burnet mnie nie widział i miał trudność z wejściem nawet przy porwaniu rolety nożem. Wtedy wziąłem wiatrówkę mojego taty z szafy. Już kiedyś byłem na strzelnicy i wiedziałem jak przeładować wiatrówkę i inne karabiny tego typu. Jednak, gdy załadowawywałem pocisk do wiatrówki on wszedł przez drzwi, których zapomniałem zamknąć. Jakby wiedział gdzie popełniam błędy. Zanim mogłem wycelować musiałem strzelać, albo zginąłbym zadźgany nożem. Strzeliłem i chybiłem. Gdybym miał więcej czasu to bym go zastrzelił. Jak chciałem go zablokować wiatrówką to mnie odepchnął. Rzucił się na mnie dźgając mnie w ręce. Na tym moje wspomnienia się urywają. Potem obudziłem się w szpitalu. Lekarz powiedział, że mam liczne dźgnięcia w okolicach rąk, nóg i brzucha oraz podziurawione jak ser szwajcarski jelito cienkie. Przeżyłem tylko dlatego, że psycholog szybko mnie znalazł. Gdy byłem w śpiączce większość ran już została wyleczono i musiałem zostać już tylko na dwa tygodnie w szpitalu. Codziennie przez te 14 dni odwiedzali mnie rodzice i kuzyni, którzy przyjechali po 9 dniu mojego czekania w tym miejscu. Jeden z nich Konrad powiedział, że to hańba dawać się dźgać młodszemu o 2 lub 3 lata dzieciakowi. Gdy minął już czas obserwacji i zszywania ran, które się nie zagoją wróciłem do domu. Czekał na mnie list, na którym było napisane "do Tomasza, to on ma otworzyć". W liście było napisane "awrt żąicw arg - tenrub". Oczywiście, że w pierwszej chwili zrozumiałem napis od tyłu. "burnet - gra wciąż trwa". Po tym co mi zrobił postanowiłem, że jak zdarzy mu się okazja, by mnie zabić to tego nie zrobi bo ustawię pułapkę. Gdy szłem raz do szkoły zauważyłem osobę, która przypominała Burneta. Wzrost się zgadzał, włosy też. Postanowiłem się trochę mu przyglądać i jak Burnet znowu się pojawi zobaczyć czy to on. W końcu gdy rodzice znowu musieli wyjechać zostawiłem balkon otwarty. Dlatego, iż łatwe było oszukać Burneta za pierwszym razem. ustawiłem wiadro z moczem nad wejściem. siedziałem w toalecie i nasłuchiwałem. Usłyszałem trzask. wyskoczyłem z toalety. to był falstart. Burnet się nie nabrał, bo kałuża była tylko na podłodze, a nie na twarzy. Z gniewem zapytałem się czemu ja. Odpowiedział tylko "Udokumentuj" i uciekł. Od tego czasu minął miesiąc. Się nie pojawił ponownie. I dobrze, bo nie chcę mieć do czynienia z tą podrubą Jeffrey'a the killera. Mimo to nie zamierzam, by mnie więcej odwiedził, więc to czytacie.(chyba, że umarłem, to wtedy nie czytacie). Kategoria:Przeniesiony z Creepypasta Wiki Kategoria:JEFF Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Język polska bardzo trudna Kategoria:Sthraszny obrazek Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach